warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Mond der auf Teich scheint
Hi! Wie auch immer du hierher gefunden hast, du kannst dabei gleich auch nich was über mir wissen: * Ich habe die liebste und gleichzeitig faulste Katze der Welt �� * Er heißt Foxi * Ich habe einen Bruder und er ist, ihr werdet es kaum glauben, okay ''und ''nicht nervig. * Ich bin fast 14 :3 * Ich mach und mag Reitsport * Ich mach und mag Stocksport * Ich liebe lesen * Nach WaCa werde ich Survivors und dann Seekers angehen * Ich werde wahrscheinlich nie Bravelands lesen. (Mal schauen, ob ich meine Meinung doch noch ändere... :D) * Mein Leben besteht literally aus meinem Bett. Ich bin eine richtige Kartoffel. [thumb|left|Dieses Bild hat Funki [Funkenfeder04 gemalt und ist mein OC Mondteich. Hammergeil. :33]] And here‘s some more stuff about me: Meine Lieblingssänger: Eigentlich nur TheFatRat (wehe jemand macht Witze über den Namen, obwohl er witzig ist *^*), sonst keine richtigen xD Lieblingslieder: * Von TheFatRat: Monody, Mayday, The Calling, Unity, und so weiter * Von Goblins from Mars: Cold blooded love, und noch eines, hab es aber schon ewig nicht mehr gehört und den Namen vergessen xD * Von Leftboy: Dangerous (Gibt auch ne Tigerstern MAP dazu) * Von DaGamez: Break my Mind (Von FNAF) * Von The Living Thombstone: Cut the Cord * Von Namika: Je ne parle pas français (Das Musikvideo ist aber der letzte Dreck, m.M.n.) * Nightcores: Wolf in Sheep‘s Clothing, Courtesy Call, Warriors (-Imagine Dragons), Battlefield, Legends never die, I‘m coming home * Keine Ahnung von wem: Echo (Hollyleaf MAP), Wolf (Crow x Leaf MAP), Ain‘t it fun?, Oops I did it again, Just gold (FNAF-Song), Rasputin, Piggy Pie, ..... * Für zwischendurch: Silent Scream (Anna Blue), Rockstar (Post Malone (?)), Stay, Euphoria, Alone (Allan Walker), It took me by surprise, Secret, Whispers in the Dark, Sanageyama (Dat Adam),..... Die fett geschriebenen mag ich besonders :D LieblingsYouTuber: TheOdd1sout, Danplan (kann ich nur empfehlen!!), SomethingElseYT, ...., ......, .........., DrawingLikeASir? (Ich hab wirklich nicht viele :D) Alles was ich schon gelesen habe: Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6, auf deutsch Mottenflugs Vision Brombeersterns Sturm Spottedleafs Heart Pinestars Choice Goosefeathers Curse Tigerclaws Fury Ravenpaws Farewell Mistystars Omen Hollyleafs Story Thunderstars Echo Dovewings Silence Leafpools Wish Mapleshades Vengeance Geißels Rache Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charakterzeugs Lieblingscharaktere (Ohne Rangliste): * Häherfeder * Steinfell * Fallendes Blatt * Distelblatt * Kieselherz * Wolkenhimmel (Oooooh.... xD) * Tigerstern (xp) * Ahornschatten * Grauer Flug * Madenschweif ❤️ (Erste Zeile über ihn gelesen und erstmal verliebt. xD) * Windpelz * und so heiter.... Hasscharaktere (Wieder ohne Rangliste): * Feuerstern * Braunstern * Ich kann keine Charaktere richtig hassen, weil ich es liebe über alle zu lesen. xD Lieblingscouples (Ohne Rangliste): * HOLLY X FALLEN LEAFS!! (Es wurde nicht betätigt aber für mich ist es immer wahr.) * Lion x Cinder * Dove x Tiger * Dove x Bumble (I know, komisch. xD) * RAVEN X BARLEY!!! (Status unknown but es wird immer real für mich sein. xp) Ich hab sicher ein paar vergessen... Bilder Datei: Blackbirdlight.byMohnMond.K.png Isn‘t it beautiful? Mohn kann‘s halt :D Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * WaCa-Wiki (Kennt zu 100% niemand) * WaCa-RPG-Wiki * WaCa-Erfindungswiki !!Eigenwerbung!! Alsooo, ich mach gerade meine eigene Geschichte über meinen OC Mond der auf Teich scheint/Mond/Mondteich Es geht darum, dass sie als Junges schon ihre Familie und Stamm verlassen muss, um ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Zusammen mit einer Streunerin, Rubin (Agate), reist sie durch die Berge, bis sie den HeideClan (RPG-Wikia) findet. Hier der Link, zum reinschnuppern ^^ : http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Mondteichs_Bestimmung Bye, and may StarClan always lighten up your path! ��������